Fairy Brains
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: The second installment of A New, or Maybe Old, View Point. Liadan's back, and so is Logan...And so is Liadan's mysterious obsession. Will she figure out her own mind? And will they figure out their relationship? Wow...That made no sense did it?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Chap 1

**AN- Ok here's the second part of ****A New, or Maybe Old, View Point****. This one takes place during the second movie whereas that one was the first. This'll definitely have more Sabertooth in it!**

Liadan lay in bed that afternoon, a blanket over the window to lessen the cheerful glare from the sun and to dampen the noise from the happy children playing outside. She had taken to shutting herself away alone in her room after class so she didn't have to deal with the confused looks of her fellow students and the sympathetic but misguided looks of her teachers.

Ever since the Liberty Island incident, Liadan hadn't been able to snap out of her melancholy. And there wasn't really anyone she could talk it out with. The professor would try to understand, but nothing got around the fact that there just wasn't anyone around whose mind worked the way hers did.

Until now! She sat up, throwing the covers off, pillows flying and jumped out of bed, searching for her pants. _Logan's back!_

………..

He came in through the front door after his…sabbatical, and was met immediately by Rogue. She was different now, happier and more friendly than she was before he left, especially with that little boy who followed her around like a love-sick puppy.

It was good to see her again, but he needed to get away from her boy-toy's crazy hormones; they weren't exactly endearing Bobby to Rogue's sworn protector.

……...

He stopped by Liadan's door on his way to his room. It smelled like she hadn't left it in days. Knock Knock Knock

"Hey kid," He called out, cracking her door open. "how're you doin?"

"I'd say 'm fine', but I'm pretty sure you've already guessed that that's not exactly true." Liadan smiled weakly but gratefully accepted a hug from the one person around who could understand her.

_Poor kid, no one's even been taking care of her! She's hugging me like we're the only people left on earth. _

But then her scent changed. _Whoa! What's with her?!_

_This bastard killed Victor! I'm gonna-!_

She was shook out of her thoughts by Logan whose large hands were crushing her upper arms.

"Whoa Liadan! What's wrong with you kid?!" He demanded shocked that the sweet-if helpless-little girl he had left not so long ago now smelled like she'd happily murder him.

"Logan! You-…I…" Liadan was panting and frowning, clearly more confused than ever.

But Logan could tell through her scent that she had quickly calmed down enough to let her go.

"Now let's get this out. Tell me what's wrong." Logan demanded softly while setting Liadan down on her unmade bed.

And it all came out from there.

……………..

"…And I didn't even get a chance to know him, so I shouldn't've been feeling that way about him. But I couldn't help it! And something's wrong with me! But I can't help it! He makes me feel like…made me feel…I don't even know, and now I'll never find out! I know it doesn't make any sense, but…I can't help the way I felt-still feel-for him. And I don't even know what it _is_ that I'm feeling." She wound down with a frown that seemed permanently etched on her face.

"Yeah, kid." Logan started, putting his arm around her to calm her down. "I'm sorry about what happened up there, I really am, but circumstances were beyond my control. I wish that I'd've been able to help. But I don't think you're crazy kid." He gave her a smirk, then a sincere look. "I _know_ how hard it is to control your instincts. And normally, I wouldn't tell you to ignore them; God knows they _will_ save your life. But in this case, I think you're just gonna have to work your way around it. You can't just shut yourself off.

So, come on," He smirked at her and gave her shoulders a squeeze; "let's go get some grub." At her look of hesitance he added; "Come on Liadan, I'm not gonna let those losers bug ya."

……………..

Liadan and Logan spent the evening together just hanging out. Logan felt kind of weird at first, hanging out with a teenaged girl and all, but from what he could tell she was pretty cool, and didn't act like most of the students at Xavier's (what he didn't know was that Xavier's students were a lot more mature than most) .

Liadan felt a little odd hanging out with Logan as well at first. But she soon got over it when she realized how adorable she found Logan's gruff demeanor. He drank the last beer out of Scott's saddlebags while Liadan had a bottle of milk. They played some air hockey while an old Maple Leaf's game played on the big screen in the background. Everyone else in the mansion was at dinner or the tutoring room for extra help.

"Hey Logan?" Liadan asked while lining up a shot after Logan's score.

"Yeah kid?" He responded, suspending the bottle just before his lips.

"How many people you think are out there who have healing factors like our's?"

Logan put his bottle down and sat on the couch's armrest. The atmosphere in the room immediately turned serious. "You think you got a healing factor like mine kid?" He sounded skeptical.

"Well yeah, I mean no one really knows how old you are, you're just a prime example of a man. And I kinda stopped growing and started doing-whatever it was…maturing? or something a few years ago."

"How old are ya kid?" He did that male head-nod that she found so amusing.

"I'll be eighteen in a couple months. But it doesn't feel that way." She added with a jaded smile. "There can't be many of us can there?" she asked sincerely concerned.

"I haven't come across many as far as I can remember. Just us…McCoy's is slower. That Toad guy's seemed about McCoy's level…and your Creed. He was at about at our level." Logan was musing. But he noticed Liadan's dark look and down turned face. "I'm sorry Liadan." He said simply.

"Yeah," she was distracted again "I get it." Liadan felt the familiar nauseous feeling she associated with her melancholy moods. The burn of tears was strong behind her eyes and she blinked rapidly to dispel them. "It just sucks!" She nearly sobbed.

_Now_ Logan was getting _really _uncomfortable. He understood this girl and really felt bad for what happened to her, but he was not prepared for teenaged tears, even if that teen had the capacity to be older than him.

"'m sorry!" She knew he felt out of his league now and she tried to not make the one person she could talk to run away. "It's just, I know I'm too young to be worrying about it, but! Who am I supposed to marry if everyone but you, Toad, and Dr. Hank die on me?!"

"Uh…Shit." Logan frowned to himself thinking of something he rarely allowed himself to contemplate.

"Sorry Logan. Thanks for making me feel normal. I'll see you around. Dinner's over, I'm goin' ta bed." She rushed off upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

" He's a good guy, but he's not a nice guy

Chap 2

"**He's a good guy, but he's **_**not**_** a nice guy. He's just the guy you want on your side." Hugh Jackman on Wolverine**. **I think this works well for Sabertooth too. ******

**(I'll reread this chap. tomorrow, but I wanted to get it up tonight ;) )**

Liadan beat the hordes of people leaving the dinning hall on her way upstairs. It was nice to have had the chance to talk to someone who got it, and she was starting to feel like it wouldn't be so hard to get back to normal. But her brain just wouldn't stop. She had been afraid to examine why she was so attracted to Sabertooth until Logan came home and her mind went on overdrive.

Until Logan got back she was able to just shut down for a bit so she wouldn't have to think for a little while. She could turn herself off so she couldn't feel that dull ache of loss for a bit. But now that she had talked about it, examined it, she couldn't stop the pain. She didn't even know what she had lost, and the shattered dreams of the future were what hurt so badly.

Yeah Victor had turned her on physically, but there was something else to it. _"I heal too…I'm Victor."_ His voice echoed in her ears just as his taste lingered in her mouth. She had never tasted anyone before or after his kiss, she was afraid she would lose the memory if she did.

"_I heal too…" _Her brain and body went into overdrive upon hearing those words. She knew she wouldn't be able to ever have a normal relationship. She was confused about her mortality, but she knew that she hadn't truly aged in over two years, she understood that she probably wouldn't ever again. If Logan or Victor were any indication, she had a long life ahead of her and it seemed like it would be pretty lonely.

Knock Knock "Open up punkin." Gwynne spoke softly, but determinedly.

"It's open." Liadan responded quiet and forlorn from her rat's nest of a bed.

"Sweetie, it's been weeks. I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Liadan whispered "but, just don't drop your shields yet…ok?"

"Of course not sweetheart. Baby…what happened?" Gwynne sat gingerly on her daughter's bed. She had been so worried for her baby girl when the Liberty Island incident happened, but Liadan had refused to speak to anyone about what happened. Jean and Ororo had taken Gwynne aside and explained a brief outline of what happened and it had made the mother almost physically sick. But her baby held everything inside, and would do nothing but stare into space while tears leaked down her face.

"Mommy, what did they tell you happened when we went to bring Rogue back?" Liadan started the conversation with her face buried in her pillows and blankets.

Gwynne took a gulp. This was an uncomfortable conversation but it needed to be had. Smoothing her daughter's nightgown down she answered; "They told me that you did really well in the fight and stayed out of most of the trouble. And…they told me you were…kissed by Sabertooth…"Gwynne trailed off, leaving a question to be answered.

"Yeah," the younger gave a grim, depressed smile looking up at her mother, "and now he's gone." She was blinking back tears again, her eyes red and burning.

Gwynne saw in the dim light the tears leaking past her baby's lids and her own waterworks started immediately. "Yeah baby, Logan and he fought it out?"

"Yeah, and now one of my best friends killed the one who kissed me first." Liadan gave up trying to blink the tears away and just dabbed at the flow.

"Baby, it's ok." The older woman smoothed her daughter's hair while gently rocking her. "None of it was your fault, you know that right? And that doesn't count as a kiss anyway. Don't worry baby. We won't let anything happen ok?" She was crying more than Liadan now, which was understandable, Liadan had known this all for weeks.

The teen pulled back a little from her mom to look up at her tears. "No mom, I know none of it was my fault, and thank God I'm not feeling guilty on top of everything, I don't think I could take that. But, damn mom!" She smiled a little through her tears. "You can't say that _that_ wasn't a kiss."

Gwynne was a little startled. None of this made sense. Well it did up until her daughter got that goofy fond-dead-memory smile on her face. She pulled a bit further away from her daughter to look at her more closely; maybe her eyes saw wrong. But upon closer examination she didn't come to another conclusion.

"Mom, I think we're both old enough now where we can at _least_ talk about my first kiss without freaking out. I mean," She laughed a little, painful because she had been crying "I'm almost legal for crying out loud, and with my impulses we're luck I made it this far!"

"What?" Gwynne was now completely lost. "Ok Liadan, can I drop my shields now?" _I'm going to need to if she keeps this up._

"Yeah, I just didn't want to startle you, tell me if you find anything I can use to sort out my head alright?" She smiled tired and a little sad. But so much more happy to have gotten this out with her mom. Of course, her mom was looking a little strange. _Is she getting sick? Maybe it's stress, I should have done this earlier, but…Nah it's good I talked to Logan first. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this much._

Gwynne dropped the mental shields that kept her from reading the emotions of everyone she touched. She could feel a humming start up in her mind that was like a favorite song played softly in the background. She couldn't understand her daughter at all, Liadan wasn't making any sense. With a deep breath, Gwynne reached out and held her daughters hand.

Almost immediately, a rush of foreign emotions washed over her, leaving her even more confused than before she had used her powers. It couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. Liadan couldn't feel so strongly for a man she hardly knew, and she especially couldn't feel this way over a man who had assaulted her! "Stockholm Syndrome." She stated quietly while shaking her head, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Isn't that that thing with the kidnapping and abuse victims? Mom, no. I mean maybe like when they talk about relationships based on stressful situations in Speed but no." Liadan was shocked her mother would even think it.

"Sweetie, You can't be feeling this for him, honey, he's the enemy." Gwynne had her hands on either side of her daughter's face, trying to make the girl see reason.

"No, mom. Listen. He's a mercenary yeah, but he's not the enemy."

Rogue entered as Gwynne was struggling to reason with her daughter while Liadan was trying to get her mom to understand.

"It's true Ms. Black. Sabertooth was really not all that bad." The belle walked over to sit in the chair at the desk by Liadan's bed. "It's all kinda crazy, but I don't think we can judge him based upon a job he was payed to do. The professor said he'd been a soldier for a long time. That getting paid to be a private soldier just made the most sense for him. I don't believe that we can rightly call him the enemy. He was just doing his job, but he went beyond his orders to at least make me a little more comfortable in what would have been my last hours."

"Rogue, I appreciate your concern, but you don't understand. You very well could be a Stockholm case yourself. I knew I should have fully examined you two the minute you came home, but Charles wanted me to wait!"

"Rogue…"Liadan didn't know what to say. She wanted to pick Rogue's brain for any information she might have had on her lost potential mate.

"Listen," Rogue began again self-consciously rubbing her arm; "I haven't told anybody this but…When I was being transported, I touched him a little bit."

Liadan gasped her eyes wide. Rogue went out of her way to _never_ touch anyone. That's why they had to save her in the first place; otherwise she would've just drained them all where they stood.

"It was really barely a brush!" She tried to validate herself. "But I got some stuff off of him that I really think you should know." She took a deep breath.

"Ok, well, I know he's really not as bad as everyone thinks that he is, but I know he wants people to think he really _is_. And I know that he thought about you, Liadan more than anything else, and that the first time he saw you he was really intrigued but it wasn't at the train station." Rogue rushed out in what seemed like one breath.

"What do you mean?" Liadan puzzled.

"He saw you and Ms. Black meeting Dr. McCoy when you flew into New York. He'd been sent to look for me, and he'd been thinking about you pretty much nonstop since then." Rogue looked at her friend sympathetically. "Now that I know more about it…I'm sorry sugah…he really liked you." She whispered, her gloved hand squeezing her friend's.

And Liadan's eyes leaked uncontrollably for the umpteenth time that night.

Gwynne was still completely lost, the professor would be very concerned, but Rogue and Liadan seemed to be on the same page at least. Slowly, Rogue got up and drifted from her room, then Gwynne stood to leave her crying daughter in peace. When she leaned down to kiss Liadan goodnight she heard her daughter tell her the almost most significant part softly through a pause in the girl's near silent sobs;

"He healed like me."

**Just a little somethin' somethin' before I go to bed. I was concerned that there wasn't enough Mother/Daughter bonding even though they lived in the same place. But there hasn't really been much bonding at all for poor Liadan lately has there? But she is growing up and her mother is becoming busy with her own life, so it seems to make sense for them. **

**Dont own x-men or speed**

**Anyway, action should be starting up heavily in the next chapter so be on the look out for that. As always I would loooove a review nudge nudge Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Chap 3

**I don't own X-Men, NSync, or Little House on the Prairie. Yeah that's right, Little House on the Prairie. Oh and sorry if it bugs you, I got a little quote happy on this one. ******

After god knows how long, Liadan finally felt like she was out of tears. So, she got up wearily to wash the salty wetness from her face before putting on a fresh chemise and going to bed.

The house was quiet, most everyone was asleep already. Liadan let the soft sounds of the house settling and the wind outside her window lull her to sleep. But just as she was drifting off, she rolled over to touch the wall to make sure everything was all right. It's not as if she wanted to spy on her friends and family, but she wanted to make sure they were all sleeping soundly. She sent her power out, tingling into the wall, and felt the awareness of the school wash back into her. Xavier and Scott still weren't home, but her mom and Rogue were both asleep in their beds. She cracked a painful smile when she felt Logan's not-too-amused presence down in the kitchen with a cocky and nervous Bobby. She could only imagine the sort of trouble that little idiot would get in with Rogue's protector.

But then, just as she was pulling her hand away to go to sleep, she felt something out of place. A few someones who shouldn't have been there had gotten in without tripping the security alarms.

"Shit!" Liadan said aloud, springing from bed and grabbing a long skirt off the floor to pull on under her short nightgown before tearing out of the room. She paused for a moment to look around, then ran down to the teacher's wing.

"Mom!" She yelled, not bothering to knock on Gwynne's unlocked door. "Hurry, get the kids and get to the woods!" She demanded breathlessly. "Use the servant's passages." Liadan had been really excited to learn that the school was actually a really old manor that had just been extensively remodeled by Xavier. Now she was eternally grateful that the old servant's hallways acted as an escape route outside.

"Liadan!" Gwynne sprang to full worry mode. "What's wrong?"

"Intruder alert." It was the only thing she could think to say while throwing shoes and a jacket at her mother.

"Now go!" Liadan pushed Gwynne down the hall.

"But baby! You can't-"Started Gwynne who finally realized her daughter didn't intend to go along with her. But Liadan cut her off.

"Don't worry about it mommy. I can't get hurt. So please just get out safe ok? I'll meet up with you at the safe spot. I gotta go."

……………

Liadan made it down to the kitchen quite quickly, and managed to avoid the infiltrators. She was just rounding the corner when she saw Bobby's shocked face staring at a very bloody and very dead man in what looked like S.W.A.T gear. Logan's beserker scream still echoing off of the walls

"Liadan." Logan acknowledged her with a brisk nod, quickly entering business mode.

"Let's go." She replied in kind. And with that they were off, running through the mansion, trying to disable as many soldiers as they could to give the kids more time to get out.

_Oh fuck! I'm hit...he is so dead!_Liadan let out a guttural scream and charged the man who had been aiming for an eight year old boy near the library. The man was stunned. She had taken six of the darts and she still wasn't out! That was when she learned that drugs really didn't work on her.

………..

"Go, I'll be fine!" Logan shouted gruffly.

"But we won't." Rogue pleaded.

"Come on." Liadan jerked her head back to the hidden corridor.

………..

John moved to open the driver's side door of the car Logan picked out. "I'm driving."

"Maybe next time." Logan quirked with his upraised eye brow.

"Scoot babe." Liadan half smirked at the fire bug and took ownership of the passenger's seat.

Liadan zoned for a few moments, contemplating her healed injuries.

…"I don't like uncomfortable silences." John reached over everyone to turn on the radio.

"What're you doing?" Rogue tried to push him off just as NSync blared from the speakers.

"YES!!" Liadan screamed out the lyrics before Logan snapped the radio off while glaring at her.

"Hey, I liked that song." She answered his look indignantly "And I think you should watch the road Mister!"

"Whoa there half-pint, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Yeah? Well I think you should put your seatbelt on _Pa_!"

……………

"Sooooo…." Liadan swung her arms awkwardly in front of the Drake residence. "This is your place huh? And…your parents hate us? Cool."

"I'm gonna go try to find us some clothes. You want anything Liadan?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, I'm good." She replied before wandering into the kitchen. Logan was rooting around the fridge and she giggled from the island where she sat on a bar stool. He was taking a swig when Liadan saw a family enter the room and everyone froze. Thank god Bobby came down stairs quickly.

"Bobby? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Asked a woman who was obviously Bobby's mom.

"Do you know him?" Asked his dad.

"That's-Professo Logan. Mom, Dad…there's something I need to tell you."

"Yay!" Liadan cried "Finally the truth!"

………

"Well, that was awkward." Liadan was not too happy with Bobby's parent's reactions.

"What exactly are you a professor _of_ Professor Logan" Queried Bobby's dad. He seemed fond of asking about Logan.

"Art." He deadpanned back flawlessly.

Liadan abruptly and purposefully tripped so no one would think she was grinning from the man's comment.

……………

"Drop the knives!" Shouted a member of the police barricade.

"I can't." Logan was not amused."Look-"

Logan fell. Rogue screamed. The police looked ready to take her out too if she didn't get down so Liadan pushed her.

She felt numb. _This must be shock_. Then she felt a burning pain in her gut and heard another shot echo through the air. And then she fell.

On her side supported by her hands she gasped. She moved her lips but no words came out, only strangled grunts. Rogue was still screaming and now Bobby was shouting as well. She could see Logan to her left as her arms slowly sunk to the porch. The bullet was pushed from his forehead, and he was regaining consciousness, just as she was losing it.

It was black for a span of time. Then Liadan could hear shouting and flames. She felt a different kind of pain in her stomach and tried to open her eyes. After several attempts she was successful and regained sight just as Rogue was absorbing John and the Blackbird was hovering.

"Shit. What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Logan quirked an eyebrow and the rest looked stunned as they hurriedly jumped on board the jet.

…………….

**AN- Sorry this one took so long. I'm not really gonna edit it right now 'cause I wanna start up w/the next few chapters soooo…yeah. All movie quotes I got from IMDB so blame them if they're wrong, this is my favorite, but I don't own this one, go figure.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Chap 4

**AN-just a quick update. Not really edited much so sorry. Please review and let me know what you think/where you'd like this to go etc.**

John, you are an ass-hat." Liadan tried not to yell and managed to keep a conversational tone to her voice as the blackbird took off.

"Liadan!" chastised Ororo from the pilot's seat. Jean looked disapproving as well but Logan looked like he fully agreed.

"Whatever fairy-girl," John wasn't in a good mood. "they had it coming to them."

"You, shut up." Liadan commanded him before turning to Bobby. "You, your own brother turned us in. I say you beat the crap out of him; he clearly missed an older brother's guidance growing up. He has no sense of family and I hate him. You," She called to Logan. "don't you ever get shot on me again." Here she tuned at last to Rogue, effectively cutting of Logan's protests. "You, stop freaking out. I'm sure it's not exactly pleasant having the ass hat in your head, but you did the right thing."

"Liadan," Jean motioned her over and held up a silver cell phone. "your mom wants to talk to-OH My God is that a bullet hole?!"

The teen winced at the phone, knowing her mom heard that.

"Did you and Logan get _shot_ by the _police_!?"

Liadan ignored Storm.

"Hi mom, I'm fine, how're you?"

"Liadan Scarlet Violet Anne Black!" Her mother _almost _screeched. "What happened to you!?"

"First tell me you're safe. You know I'm fine and now I'm on the jet, where are you?"

"Some of the children are with me at Hank's house in Vermont. We don't know where the others are. A few were captured." Gwynne was at the height of worry, and Liadan felt a surge of nausea.

"Shit!" It took a gulp and a few breaths for Liadan to go on. "Ok. I'm fine, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, John and I took Scott's car and we wound up at Bobby's parent's place. His rat-fink brother called the cops on us, they shot at Logan and one of them hit me. I'm fine remember I heal!!" She had to shout over her mom's exclamations. "Then Johnny Ass-Hat decided to assault the police while storm was just dropping down to pick us up. End of story, we're all fine."

They spoke for a few abbreviated minutes then hung up. Liadan went to sit in the back by Logan when Jean grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I need to examine you."

"You didn't even ask Logan how many fingers you were holding up and he got shot in the head! Why do I have to get an exam?" She complained indignantly.

………..

"You were in the circus? Sweet!" Liadan was getting acquainted with the newest member of what she had started thinking of as a whirlpool or black hole.

"Oh yes! It was most brilliant what we did." Kurt started to excitedly tell stories of what he did with the Munich Circus but was soon interrupted by the Blackbird being fired upon.

"Oh Fuck Shit!!" She screamed when the missiles locked onto them.

"Our father," Kurt started to pray.

"Whoartinheavenhallowedbethyname! Rogue!!" Liadan screamed as her friend was ripped out the gapping hole.

……….

Rogue-as well as everyone else who was watching-seemed to be in shock as she lay on underneath the teleporter.

"Marie!" Logan broke their silence.

"Thank you!" She practically sobbed.

The scene seemed to go in extreme slow-mo while the plane plummeted to the forested earth below, with everyone looking at each other in disbelief. Then, abruptly they started to slow down. It was as if all of a sudden they were no longer falling uncontrollably to the ground, but they were instead floating gently through some slightly gelatinous substance. They turned as one to look out the front of the jet to see three figures arrayed surely below them. And the Blackbird came gracefully to a full and complete stop.

The very air was pregnant with anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Chap 5

**AN-REVIEW**

"Holy shit." Stated a rumpled Wolverine as he jumped out of the wrecked jet.

"At least this isn't a malfunction I'm responsible for." Liadan called down to him as she wriggled to the edge of the gapping hole of blackened twisted metal that once was the end of the Blackbird.

"Brand new big-screen!" Yelled John from the ramp-Liadan and Logan refused to take the tame route out of the plane when they could jump from the hit site-referring to an incident with a busted TV in the rec. room.

"Shut up! You can't pin _this_ one on me Ass-Hat. Besides, the TV thing wasn't my fault either! You bumped me into it!"

Logan raised a questioning eyebrow to the girl while he raised his arms to grab her by the waist and lift her down.

"We got a refund." She smiled at him.

In the middle of lowering Liadan to the ground they heard an ominous growl. Logan and the teen were already tense from the ordeal and the close proximity to Magneto so hearing an obvious threat sent the Wolverine into overdrive; he quickly put the girl down behind him and turned to face the threat.

Liadan was in fight or flight, but was so emotionally and physically drained-hey it's hard work healing a gut shot-that her responses weren't very strong. She gasped when she saw him.

The two friends were standing on a bit of a hill where the plane had ended up after Magneto's assistance, and as such were looking down upon the members of the Brotherhood who now spoke with Storm and Jean, with the other students listening wearily on the fringes.

Except for one. The golden giant stood in a semi-offensive stance while staring up at the pair with enlarged pupils. He had changed since the last time they had seen him, but it was most defiantly the same man. Now that he was better groomed he looked years younger, and much less intimidating, but there was no mistaking the Sabertooth.

……………..

He knew he would have to deal with these people again. He had just hoped that she wasn't going to be with them…or at least that's what he told himself.

Honestly he was dying to see her. She was all he could think about when he dragged himself out of that filthy river-well, maybe he thought a bit about murdering the ass that had interrupted them as well-and she was all he could think about when he got back to the base. Every time he went to sleep he could see her, feel her, taste her…but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his girl and he wanted her now!

But he had forced himself not to go track her down. He forced himself not to take her from that damned 'school' she went to. She needed something normal, and _he_ did not need some girl.

He knew he'd see her again. He planned it almost daily. But he was not prepared for it when he saw her in Wolverine's arms.

The only coherent thought he had was;_ Mine!_ When he saw them so close, smiling at each other. A deep growl escaped his throat; she was his, and he would not tolerate this behaviour!

…………..

"Victor!?" Liadan was shocked to say the least. He was supposed to be dead. She just spent the last bit of her life mourning that.

"You…You're-you're dead. What?!" She was having trouble breathing now and she felt like she might pass out.

_Oh great._ A small part of her mind that wasn't wholly consumed by this man spoke up. _He's alive and you can't even make proper sentences. He's gonna love you._

"Liadan, get behind me." Ordered Logan, but she wasn't listening and just shrugged off his staying hand. Victor noted this with satisfaction and inside roared in triumph in his victory as she continued past Logan and toward him to her rightful place. But his euphoria was short lived.

She stopped her trancelike walk to the dead man.

_If he's not dead, then he's alive, and if he's alive then he should have called you! He didn't call! That has to mean I was nothing. Damnit! He can't do this to me! _

_But what if he was doing that stupid guy thing where they can't call because it'll somehow make them less of a man? Shit! Whatever he should have had the decency to at least let me know he wasn't dead! Geeze!_

"I'm not dead." Victor knit his brows together. Why would she think he was dead?

"You should have called." She was not happy and he was very confused.

_Shit!_ He thought. _She thought that fall killed you! _"I told you little one, I heal." She wavered at the endearment but she did not look appeased. _I should have called?! You kidding me girly?! I'm Saber-fucking-tooth, why would I-Oh shit! Fuck, she thought you were dead, and now you're an ass cuz you didn't let her know you were still alive. Damn she wants to know how bad she makes you squirm. Well little darlin' you wanna know what you do to me?_ He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Come 'ere" he commanded.

AN-sorry I'm in a rush and on a roll, so this isn't really edited. Please leave a review, even if it's just to say you read it. I need to know if I should keep posting or just keep this to myself for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Chap 6

**AN-Review**.

"Come 'ere" He said in that deliciously low growling voice that Liadan remembered in her dreams. It was half command and half challenge and she didn't mind answering.

"Victor." She said lamely as she rushed down the hill into his outstretched arms.

He squeezed her to his chest. She had jumped on him a bit and he held he off the ground, face buried in her flowing hair. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.

No wait. She must've been the only drug that worked on him.

He wanted more.

"Little one," He growled lowly into her neck. "Don't think that something like that would have kept me away from you." He finally had her in his arms. And this time she was clinging right back onto him. Her arms around his shoulders made him feel more invincible than his mutation ever had. And the dull ache he had since Liberty Island finally washed away. But it was soon replaced by a burning clenching in his stomach. He finally had her. And now she was _his._

"I know," She sounded like she was on the brink of tears. "but you still should have called. I thought you were dead." She buried her own face into his mane.

……………..

She couldn't cry for him in front of him. She didn't even know him. She ordered the tears away while nuzzling him. His arms were strong around her, and his surprisingly silky hair felt heavenly tangled around her fingers. But she had to reenter the real world soon. She doubted if everyone would just leave them alone for longer than it took for them to get over their shock.

As if on cue, Storm, Jean, and Logan all called her name with varying degrees of shock, disapproval, and warning.

……………..

Victor didn't want to let her go, decided he didn't want her more stressed than she had to be and gently lowered her to the ground and disengaged from the tangled embrace.

But he didn't give up his close position when her people came over and she didn't budge an inch when the Brotherhood joined them.

"Let's keep with the business at hand shall we." It wasn't a question and regardless of the moving lips, no words contradicted the giant's.

……………

"Kids" called the smooth voice of the weather witch. "we need to get a camp set up. John, if you could build a fire. And Bobby and Rogue, you two can start setting up some tents. Liadan if you would follow me." She said the last over her shoulder as she started to walk away and Liadan figured that was her cue to walk.

"What is it Ms. Munroe?" She asked ducking under a broken branch.

"I want you to know it's ok to tell someone if something bad has happened. You don't have to go through it alone, and if you were to tell someone like me, it wouldn't ever be allowed to happen again." She looked meaningfully into the young girl's eyes. Eyes that had already seen so much.

"What?" Liadan was totally lost now.

"If someone has hurt you, it's not ok, and you shouldn't let them get away with it. And you need to talk about it Liadan, it's part of the healing process." Jean popped out from behind another tree.

"What are you guys talking about?!"

"Liadan, you cant deny what happened, but we can stop it from happening again. Logan's already telling him to stay away from you, but you need to acknowledge what happened so we can help you heal." Liadan was still blank but now she was getting a little angry.

"Will you start making some sense please?" She more demanded than anything.

"Creed won't touch you again, but you-"

Storm was cut off by Liadan

"WHAT!?" She screamed. It all clicked at once. They thought Victor had attacked her and now they were saying Logan was having a 'talk' with him!

She ran as fast as she could, searching frantically for the two most important men in her life, her teachers on her tail. When she found them they were just about to spring. It looked as if they had been circling and Logan was trying to intimidate the taller feral.

……….

"Never again." Logan growled. "You do and I'll make sure that the last thing you touch'll be 13 inches of razor sharp adamantium. Got it, bub?"

Sabertooth was ready to snap.

"She's mine and I'll touch her all I want. And if you got anything to say about that then you'll be saying it on your deathbed, because no one threatens me or mine, got it?"

………

"Boys!" Liadan threw herself in-between then. "Stop!" She panted.

They certainly stopped. Then looked at her like she was an alien with three heads.

"Liadan!" Storm and Jean had caught up to her.

"Come over here Liadan, it's alright." Jean tried to usher the blond away from her accused assailant. But she would have none of that.

"No." Liadan planted her feet. "You can't tell me what to do, we're in the middle of the woods-lord of the fly's style-and I'm almost eighteen.

You guys, Victor hasn't molested me or anything. And Logan stop threatening him, he can touch me if he wants! Lord knows I want him to!"

_Holy crap did I just say that out loud?!_

Everyone went silent. Liadan hadn't noticed that they stood in what was evidently the middle of camp and everyone was present.

**AN-Still in a rush, but it's late and my eyes aren't working anymore. Maybe I'll edit this tomorrow but I have an actual Masquerade Ball to go to so I probably won't. Please leave a review…hey do'you think Sabertooth and Wolverine would be totally BAMF at a Masquerade Ball, because I do. Leave me a review about it and maybe I'll write a little one shot…or an actual story…this could get fun. Oh, I dont own, and have neveer even read, Lord of the Flies.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Chap 7

**AN-Tons of props to my two reviewers Jinx of the 2****nd**** Law and Rowena DeVandal. Um…let's see not cookies…Jet skis to you guys!**

**Where we left off, Liadan just embarrassed herself a bit, but you know what? Whatever.**

They had gathered around the "campfire" that John had built up. Everyone looking at a red-faced Liadan who sat between the two posturing ferals.

"Holy crap John, you using the whole forest for fuel for this thing?"

"Hey, why have a fire when you can have a _fire_?" He grinned back at his friend/frenemy.

"Cough small man syndrome Cough"

Everyone else was too stunned by the almost fight between Logan and Victor, and Liadan's shocking outburst to say anything.

"…_**he can touch me if he wants! Lord knows I want him to!"**_

_Shit! What were you thinking?! Oh well, whatever. I'm a fairy, I can't help it! Therefore I will show no shame! Hell yeah I want him! Shit what am I getting myself into? I've never even kissed anyone before him, and now I'm shamelessly throwing myself on him?! Urgh! Whatever, I'll do what I want, when I want to, and no one can tell me otherwise! So there!_

"She's _mine_ and I'm not letting her go." Victor put his arm around her, protective and possessive. He had a prideful swell to his chest but a dangerous black glare directed at Storm.

"Liadan," started Ororo disapprovingly, ignoring Victor. "I think you need to give us an explanation. This behaviour is inexcusable."

"I think I already explained enough for you." Liadan did _not _like her teacher's tone and was feeling a bit defensive and argumentative. "I said he didn't attack me, so. Lay. Off." Her jaw was set stubbornly and her eyes were blazing a darker purple/grey than usual.

"Liadan," Logan started to growl at her but compared to Victor's it just wasn't impressive.

"No, Logan. I already told you. Ok? Mom knows about it and-" She was cut off by Rogue.

"Ehver' body should just leave the pooahr gihrl alone." He accent was so thick it was hard for some to understand her words, but they got her meaning.

"Rogue, both you and Liadan are too young to be dealing with this in a wise manner." Ororo started all authority figure like.

"Storm." Liadan was done with the whole discussion. "According to Hank and the Professor, no ferals are capable of dealing with analytical thinking and civilized problem solving. We're fae, ok?" Here Victor perked up with a confused brow, but Liadan paid no heed. "We process everything in our amygdala, not our frontal cortex; therefore everything we do is based on our instincts and emotions."

"Liadan," Storm said quickly while the girl drew a breath. "you can't possibly think that you are prepared for something like this right now, you-"

"No. Storm, you can't possibly understand the way that I think. You process everything like a normal adult would. I process things not only like a teenager but like a feral too. Logan and Victor and I think differently because we aren't normal. I'm not a feral so I can't really speak too much for them, but I have done a lot of research and a lot of thinking, so I know that as fairies we think a lot differently than you. You can't judge my actions based on your thought patterns."

Everyone seemed too stunned that the apparently easy-going, flighty girl knew anything about the brain. But then again, she had pretty much shut herself away for most of her time at Xavier's. Magneto looked impressed, but he hadn't really been listening, he was to busy whispering to Mystique.

"I'm not a fairy." Victor broke the silence abruptly with a look of confused disgust on his face. He had pulled back a bit from his possessive position by Liadan to stare at her like she was absolutely certifiable.

"Neither am I, that's just what she calls us bub." Logan looked like he was going to have an aneurism if the girl he promised to watch out for didn't get away from this dangerous man right this instant. That and he suddenly looked very tired.

"Don't worry babe," Liadan looked at the golden god with a smirking lopsided smile. "it doesn't make you any less of a man." He had settled back closer to her but he still looked askance. She added with a teasing sultry smile; "If anything, it makes you much more macho."

"I'm not afraid to admit that you confuse me to no end." He smiled secretively down at her, and wrapped an arm comfortably around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side.

"Good, because I'm not afraid to admit that I'm completely out to sea. And in this metaphor, the sea is not my element." Liadan practically cooed as she snuggled into his warmth, ignoring Logan's growled "Hands off." to Victor, and his barked "Liadan!" to his adopted ward.

"Can we get to the business at hand instead of the personal lives of the players?" Asked an imperious Magneto.

………..

After a quick briefing the sun was starting to set, and the kids were ordered to bed by Jean and Storm.

"Aww, we miss all the fun." Bobby joked before grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling her into the setting shadows.

"Hey, Liadan, better claim your sleeping bag before Bobby takes the other good one." John said with his trademark smirk while offering his hand to the sitting girl.

She started to rise but sat back down when she felt Victor's heat seeping from her, and when she looked down and remembered she wasn't wearing normal clothes because of what happened. "You go nab me the good one. I'm sure I'll be in bed soon. And you boys had better not keep me up; I've got some major ass to kick in the morning." Here she turned back to Magneto. "Mr. Lensherr, please continue. Who the hell are these bastards?"

"The United States government has for many years-" Started the man with the answers, but he was interrupted by none other than Storm.

"Liadan, this is not the place for you children. I said it was time for you to get ready for sleep." Her arms were crossed and she was using her teacher voice, as it seemed she always did around the children, Liadan decided she didn't like the condescending tone.

"Well, _this is_ my place." She answered forcefully from the glorious circle of Sabertooth's amazing arms. "And I said that I had some ass to kick tomorrow, and I would like to know who's and how hard." A visible battle of wits took place between the two women and their gazes only broke when Victor spoke up.

His voice rumbled in his chest pleasantly against Liadan's back. She leaned her head back, and twisted her neck to a different angle so she could hear him better. But what she heard did not amuse her.

"Little one, I think you should listen to the witch for now. I don't want you getting involved in this mission." His words were carefully chosen, she could tell by his slow speech, but they were an iron command, like everything he did or said.

Normally Liadan didn't mind that he was bossy. His alpha male attitude endeared him to her, and so far she agreed at heart with what he did or said, but this was not one of those times.

Pulling out of his arms she turned to face him. "I'm not gonna deal with kid's table shit. You guys may need me tomorrow, and I wanna know what we're up against." Turning so she could speak with him and everyone else around the fire she continued with conviction. "These are my friends and classmates who are in there. And Rogue's told me more than I think any of you, other than Logan, know about what happens in these places. I will not sit by like some porcelain doll while my friends and other mutants are used like that! And besides! I may not really know how to fight or anything, but I can fuck with these assholes, and I'm pretty sure after what happened this afternoon that what they dish out in a combat situation can't kill me."

After a pause Logan spoke. "I think she's right. I don't wanta put her in the line of fire any more than you do but the kid's gotta point. She took a pretty fatal shot a few hours ago and it doesn't even look like she's all that sore. Can't you also make people see stuff or something too?" He asked with an upward man-nod.

"Yeah, like glamours or something. I can make people think they see almost anything, I'm getting really good at textures too." She wasn't modest; she was selling her abilities to help her get in at this point.

"Let me see what you can do my dear." Magneto spoke up from across the diminished fire.

Liadan looked around for inspiration. Seeing a couple large-ish pinecones just on the edge of the ring of light cast by the fire, she rose to retrieve them.

When she came back she was carrying a six-pack of Logan's favourite beer.

"It's cold." Logan stated with a bottle in hand. He popped the top. "Can I drink it?"

"I dunno." Liadan replied with a shrug.

He took a tentative swig, and everyone stared as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"It tastes like Guinness." Logan said startled.

Liadan shrugged again, taking the bottle from him and throwing them all into the fire where they promptly turned back to pinecones and started to pop and burn as such. "That's the only beer I've had." She said almost like 'du-uh'

……………

The plan was formed as much as it could be and it was getting cold. Liadan was starting to fall asleep with her head on Victor's knee when it was finally announced that everyone would turn in. She rose with a yawn.

"Good, alright, I love you all, see you in the morning, bye." She spoke bleary eyed and kissed Logan on the head before turning to give a proper good night to her man. When she straightened and turned to leave he was just a bit confused.

"Where 'er you goin'?" He asked.

"Ta bed…?" Liadan replied with a 'duh what's your problem?' look sort of look.

"Where do'you think you're sleepin'?" He asked all gruff. Which would normally make Liadan smile and go all girly but right now it just confused her.

"In the tent…?" She answered still totally confused.

"With whom?" He asked bluntly. But she still didn't get it.

"With Bobby and John, who else?"

"No you're not." He replied simply.

Liadan started to protest, many half-formed sentences about him not being able to tell her what to do and if he ever wanted her to kiss him again, but then it finally clicked.

_Holy crap, he's jealous! No way. He's not being confusing and annoying; he's being protective and adorable! But don't tell him that, boys don't like being adorable…but it's a good thing, they totally should! Whoa off topic. Ok. He doesn't want you sleeping with the boys. Ok I'll sleep with Rogue, even though she's afraid she'll hurt me in her sleep. Compromise, got it._

"Ookay. Um, then I'll sleep with Rogue."

"No." He said firmly. "The poison kid'd kill you.

Liadan's jaw dropped indignantly but she decided not to fight. "Alright then I'll sleep with Jean and Storm."

"No I don't like them. They'll try to brainwash you away from me." He crossed his huge arms on his massive chest while he looked down at her with an adorable frown she felt the sudden urge to kiss away.

Resisting the urge, because she couldn't think of where to get a step-stool, she continued their conversation.

"Then I'll sleep with Logan." She stated simply with a shrug and turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm lightning fast, and let out a warning growl. "No. You will not."

"Well what d'you want me ta do? I'm not bunking with Mystique, she's mean." Liadan's tired brain was not making very smart connections right now.

"You're sleeping with me." He growled low.

"Oh." She said stupidly. She was entranced by his warning growl and his smoldering gaze. Not to mention his command. This was the sort of command she had no problem following.

"Ok. Um…"She trailed off, suddenly breathless, shy, and confused all at once.

"No way she's going anywhere with you." Ground out an authoritative Wolverine who had just come into the fire's light.

"Uh…" Liadan looked from man to man, not wanting a fight.

But Sabertooth paused and cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"You're right. That would not be proper, and it would be far to tempting…Fine. Liadan stay here, I'll be right back." And with that he turned and left.

"You guys are gonna give me wrinkles from all this frowning!" Liadan stated exasperated and still confused. "And how come he gets so proper randomly?!"

"He's pretty old kid. I thought you knew that." Logan crossed his arms and scowled. _I really could use a cigar and a beer about now. Damn. And I know this guy. I just can't remember shit._

A hulking form appeared on the edge of the ring of light that Liadan assumed was Victor returning. But as he drew closer she realized why he looked so weird. He had his arms full of blankets and furs. Logan gave Liadan a one armed hug and Victor a glare while Victor cleared a spot by the fire, and then walked away when Victor started laying down a couple foam mats.

"We bed here tonight." He stated before leading her down to the palate.

She sighed happily as she fell asleep in her man's arms.

………..

**AN-longer chap here. Next might be some re-cap in Vic's thoughts. Tell me what you want. Reviews'd be nice. **

**I'm off to prepare for tonight's Masque!**


	8. Chapter 8

"We love what you've done with your hair"

Chap 8

**AN-back from the ball…It was amazing!! Soo much fun, everything was absolutely fantastic. Now I'm ridiculously tired and I can't help thinking of Victor and Logan dressed up for a Masquerade! And Jinx I know you'll appreciate this, some of my really manly guy-friends came dressed as girls…soo my imagination is in hilarious overdrive. I didn't want to introduce sex so early in Liadan's and Victor's relationship because I know that they aren't ready. I think Victor's going to want her to wait because they both know she's not ready, but tell me what you think. Premarital sex is a hot topic :) Oh yeah, I don't own x-men.**

**I just read through some of the old stuff and made a few minor adjustments. OH! And I just bought X-2!! I think it's my favourite!**

"Uh, nunghm…" Liadan stretched as early morning light seeped through the trees. "God-damned birds." She grumbled and buried her face in a man's chest.

He snorted a bit at her startled tensing when she rolled into him. "Good morning little one."

She raised her head up a bit to look into his face while he lazily rubbed her back. "Morning." Her voice was muffled and groggy. He smiled down at her and she smiled back with a sigh. Both content to just bask in the peaceful sweet morning air.

But the moment was ended all too soon.

"Storm wants to see you kid." Logan stalked up to the rumpled couple. "You ok kid?" He didn't sound too happy. Of course he wouldn't.

"I'm fine." Liadan sat up and glared good naturedly at him. She appreciated that he was trying to watch out for her, but if he wasn't careful she would not be happy for long.

"What are we eating?" She asked as she stood up and pulled her long skirt back on under her chemise. "Fuck it's cold."

"Language." Logan was gruff, at always. "Ask Storm."

Victor seemed a bit taken aback at Liadan's nonchalant expletive. _Ha, he still has a lot to learn. However comfortable we may be together, we don't know each other._ _But if things keep going like last night…I don't think I caresigh/blush_

………………..

The runt had left and his girl was settling in for the night. It was gonna be cold so Victor was glad for the chance to be close to Liadan. _Focus. No funny stuff. She's tired, and she's not the kind of girl you're used to. She's not the blue bitch, she's _your_ girl. You don't wanna ruin it. _Victor's stomach was cramping, his groin was tingling and burning from the control he was trying to exhibit. His head felt like he was in a tornado.

And then the object of his torment broke into his self-chastisement at that very moment.

She had burrowed down into his furs, now she was looking up at him, saying something. He couldn't think with his head. Well, not that head anyway. Of course the little fairy had mentioned something about their brains working primaly, he'd heard it before. He just didn't care to think about it. That's just they way it was.

"G'd night Victor." She said somewhere between a whisper and a sincere prayer. Her eyes were glowing and her lips were parted. He couldn't resist anymore.

In one fluid motion, he slid under the numerous blankets and furs, grabbing Liadan and taking her into his arms, pulling her tight against him and gently crashing his lips on hers.

Claiming her made him feel whole. And her whole-hearted responses made it all the sweeter.

Victor had never been with a woman this way. Not in many lifetimes anyway. He remembered a woman in what should have been his second life, but everything about her was a vague blur. Now Liadan…He would never be able to forget her.

Her sweet mouth with her soft lips, her changing, innocent eyes. Her snaking hips and floating, tangled hair. Her soft body, plush and curving. Small and compact. His hands roamed all over pulling her closer. His mouth was a blur and she happily, helplessly fought to keep up. Her hands grabbing, fingers and nails raking and gently clawing to get closer to him. She didn't know what she was doing and he loved it. That she didn't try to impress him, or play games, that the groans and whimpers she made were purely instinctual thrilled him to his core. He felt young again. He felt free. He knew they had a long way to go…but he was willing to take it a bit slower for her. For himself. For what he felt when he was with her.

What was he thinking?! He's fuckin' Sabertooth! Not some pussy little pretty boy who didn't know how to handle a woman. He would take his girl as he pleased and no one would stand in his way!

"Ah!" she gasped when he clamped onto her neck, sucking a sensitive spot almost fiercely. "Victor," She whispered breathless. She couldn't even _think_ to form a coherent sentence. And his heart melted.

He hadn't allowed himself to become close to anyone, and especially not a woman, in longer than he could remember. And here was this little thing, laying in his bed-or pallet, whatever- smelling of him, demanding his whole self in the most primal way. They had known each other all-in-all for probably less than a day total, yet she had worked her way under his skin, she had mourned for him, and now she was in his heart.

She was _his._ She was pure and untouched. Like fresh snow or a hidden spring. Yet she had seen more than her fair share, and in the morning she was likely to shed her first blood, maybe even take her first life.

He couldn't let this get out of control. Not right now. He pulled away abruptly. She whimpered and arched up to take his mouth again, her hands pulling behind his neck. He couldn't resist. He pressed her down into the pads again. Her body straining under his, her hand clutching and roaming. Her mouth demanding and questioning. Her eyes flashing and her little whimpers, squeaks, groans, and moans, entrancing. And her scent. Oh God the way she smelled… He couldn't help himself. His body responded in kind with a purred growl. But he did manage, with Herculean effort, worthy of much praise and admiration, to slow down.

"We gotta sleep little one." He purred down at her, gently reaching to take her leg off of the perch it had found on his hip. "God, Liadan," He growled and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth for strength when he touched the skin just above her knee. He had forgotten she was wearing a skirt underneath her night gown. And both garments were very flimsy.

The fabric was ruched up under her hips for the most part, and he hadn't noticed before, the long slit in her floor length dark skirt that had fallen back now to expose her right leg from toe to hip.

Pushing aside images of running his hands along her legs up to what he wanted, he slowly, and gently removed himself from their enticing position.

"We have'ta sleep soon darlin'." He said softly kissing her chastely.

"Aww." She let out disappointed, gently nipping his lips with soft kisses of her own.

"Come now." He placed a staying hand on her collar bone and one on her cheek, she opened her eyes. The pupils were dilated larger than a normal person's would be. The dusky purple, gray irises reduced, yet lending their colour to the black of her pupils, making her eyes a study in beauty themselves. But he couldn't get lost in her eyes fer Christ sakes!

Yes he could. Just not now.

"Go ta sleep little one." He whispered, praying for strength. "I'll be here in the morning. I have you. Go to sleep."

"You promise?" She asked sleepily into his clavicle.

_Damn she still breathin' heavy but she's falling asleep. How did I get such a mystery? Do I promise? Damn I better watch myself, or pretty soon she's gonna get whatever she wants from me. And she wants _me_!_ He marveled to himself, tuning her over so he could fit himself behind her.

"I swear." He whispered sincerely into the hair at her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"Alright, 'night sweet-heart." She took off her long skirt and folded it messily beside her, then wiggled down into him and the coverings with a happy contented sigh.

"None of that now." He growled with an audible smile, grabbing her hips to keep her still against him. He wouldn't be able to hold on long against _that_. "Sleep my little one."

………………..

**AN-Hmm…I've never written anything like this…I hope it worked well. I just tried to make it flow like it had sorta come from Victor's view point, but not necessarily a side of Victor that we've really seen too much of before. I don't know. Anyway, I wasn't going to, but I figured I had to put it in because it fits Victor and Liadan so well that something like this would happen. I just hadn't planned on it being so long. So now I have to add some of Liadan's view point on it I think, just so you understand her side too, before I can get back to what's happening in real time outside of their own little world. You'll notice though that this all basically happens in Liadan's own world. Much love and review. Tell me if you want more lovin' or if you think it's too much too soon, whatever. I'm totally open for suggestion. **

**As always,**

**Ceilidh**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Chap 9

**AN-Got a little heavily into the flashback on the last one. I'll try to keep it moving on this one. Be sure to tell me what you think ok? I have over 100 hits on this story and only one person reviews. So much respect and many props to Jinx but a big "Helllo?" to the rest of you. Don't own the come on baby light my fire song either.**

Last night had been the absolute best in history as far as Liadan was concerned. Yeah her friends were in danger and she was pretty sure she was about to face the worst day ever to get them out and get rid of the bastards who did this, but last night…Oh last night had been like an epic fairytale.

Victor was alive. She still wasn't too happy about the not calling thing but, she was appeased for now. Victor had publicly claimed her. She wasn't sure where their relationship stood and she hardly knew him, but she was willing to take the heartbreak that might ensue, and would definitely kill her, just to spend as much time as she could basking in the glorious joy that radiated from his touch.

Last night he not only publicly claimed her, but he pretty much did the same thing nonverbally, and in private-or as private as the great out doors in the middle of camp can be- when they went to bed.

He had touched her like no one ever had, and with an intensity that she didn't believe existed. And she had responded automatically. Her shyness was washed away almost instantly and she had surrendered whole-heartedly to him and to what he was making her feel. She had given herself almost completely and was surprised when he was the one who pulled away for the night. She knew she had a lot to learn, and had no problem with letting her man take the lead. She just had to be a little more careful. She had almost started to fall for him and had to restrain herself from telling him how much he meant to her.

There was no way she would ever let him know how badly she wanted him, and how he made her heart sing, before he told her he loved her first. But Liadan didn't know how long she'd be able to hold out.

_How do you make a man like Victor fall in love…? With a girl like me too? Hmmm I wish there was some old Chinese matchmaker lady around…or even a happily married woman…Jean's married, but no way am I going to her with this…Whatever, you have who knows how many years left. Relax…you'll get 'em. Damn it! I am so not patient. _

Victor had taken up the bedding and had disappeared into the woods, back to wherever he got it. Liadan was sitting by the old coals of the campfire waiting for John to start it back up, hot enough to cook some breakfast.

"Now, I remember; the one reason I hate camping; Breakfast takes _for. Ever! _ Liadan complained while Victor came striding back into camp his sights set on his woman, who just so conveniently happened to be sitting by the food. His unnaturally good spirits visibly increased.

"Well," John bumped hips with her as he dumped a pile of hastily chopped logs by the fire ring, nearly sending the still sleepy fairy to the ground and causing a huge feral to glare-the teens didn't notice. "now you know why you love me so much!" He laughed and knelt to start making a tipi out of the wood he'd gathered.

"And why is that my darling Johnny Ass-Hat?" Liadan asked in her sweetest, most manufactured voice. Victor bristled at the mention of her loving anyone but him, but relaxed at the name she called him.

"Because, my dearest," John adopted a pompous English accent, moving on from the tinder-ball to the bigger pieces of wood. "cooking fire; at thy command." He bowed low to her, showing the fire was ready to light.

"You're right. You're the best." She laughed, acknowledging defeat and clapping at the idea of food soon. "Now come on baby, light my fire!" She sang and laughed louder.

He clicked his lighter and the wood blazed a little too cheerily to life.

Turning to Victor, she noticed he wasn't as happy as he'd been when he left, but with the imminent prospect of food, her brain was working faster than it had last night.

"You know you're the only one right?" She pressed herself to his side, worming a hand under his tightly crossed arms.

"What'r'you talking about?" he grunted, still scowling fiercely and not looking at her.

"You know you're the only man I could ever want right? You know that the boy's and I are just joking around, and would never touch each other like that right?" She asked.

He merely grunted.

"You are the only one. I _never_ want anyone but _you._" Her voice was low and sincere as she nuzzled his arm.

His scowl lessened and he grunted and nodded as he pulled her into a quick crushing embrace. "Mine." He demanded simply.

"Yes." She nodded into his chest. She admitted it, realizing how true it was. "Yours. Always."

"Good." He gave her a hard, fast kiss before picking her up and putting her down beside him. "Now I will feed you." He was to the point and moved toward the food. He started to heat a pan on the fire and promptly began preparing some bacon.

………………..

"Liadan," Jean motioned for the teen to join her a little ways away from the rest of the makeshift team. But there wasn't much space to go to be private anywhere in the jet. "I need to talk with you." She said, lowering her voice.

_Oh great. Another attempted lecture._ Liadan thought, waving Victor to go sit down. She was fine without him for the moment.

"Liadan," Jean started whispering, with her hands on Liadan's arms and an earnest look in her eye. "I know how easy it is to fall for the bad boy."

Liadan let out a tremendous snort, trying to hold back her laughter, her eyes wide and her arms clamped tight to her sides to keep from busting up.

Jean went on almost as if uninterrupted. "But believe me, Victor isn't-" Liadan cut her off faster than Jean was prepared for.

"Dr. Grey. Stop. No just stop." She shook her head as the red head tried to interrupt her. Obviously Liadan must have had more experience at interruptions because she didn't even stop to hear Jean's crappy attempts.

"First off, you do realize he can hear you right?" She was trying hard not to giggle but the grin- although it wasn't an entirely nice grin- was too hard to suppress.

"Who can hear me?" Jean asked in her pathetic whisper with a frown.

Liadan continued in a normal voice. "Victor duh. And Logan too." This time she was laughing. Jean looked stunned but quickly composed herself. "Listen." She started back, her lavender/gray eyes serious. "I know you're my teacher and everything, but right now we're on a mission ok? And I don't need you trying to tell me that Victor isn't right for me and that the only reason I'm entertaining the idea is because bad boys get me hot, or whatever ok?" She let the words fly out faster than Jean could cut her off.

"Plus, I don't like it when people play the sort of games you do alright? That alone is reason enough for me not to listen to a word you say outside of the class room."

"What are you talking about?" Jean was drawing herself up in that way adults do when they get offended and say that children should be seen and not heard. Fuck that, Liadan would learn sign language.

"I'm talking about your stupid calculated little looks and your carefully crafted hip-sway. And don't try to play victim and say the devil made you do it. Each woman has a choice to be one hundred percent with her man or to play with others. And I don't appreciate what you do to my x-team's leader, and I really don't appreciate what you do to my friend. So back off and don't tell _me _how to be a woman. I think I got it down pat enough for my age and experience level."

Liadan went to walk away. She tried to contain herself but it was hard. _Save it for the real bad guys, not your wanna-be slutty science teacher._

"Liadan Black! What do you think you are saying?" Her face was hard and Liadan glimpsed a bit a fire, burning behind her icy mask of control.

"I think you know deep down what I'm saying. I'm saying leave Logan alone, and let me be. I'm saying; devote yourself wholly to your man. And leave me alone alright? Right now we have a mission to do, and I don't need to be talking stupid girly tricks and propriety and chastity with the likes of you."

Liadan wanted to hit something. She knew her eyes would be almost black now and the part of her that was still consumed by Victor instead of the confrontation with the doctor-and it was a pretty big part- wanted to grin at the similarity they shared. She noticed how when he was relaxed his eyes where a beautiful golden colour that reminded her of molten crème brulee, not the pure black of his battle mode. But Liadan was too pissed to think about how gorgeous and amazing her man was at the moment. She stalked back to the seats with her fists clenched, but before she could sit down Kurt touched her arm.

"This is a rescue mission ja? You should not be so angry." She knew he was trying to sooth her but she didn't really care.

"It's not my job to hold back my rage on this mission. It's the leader's job to unleash me in the most useful manner." Her jaw was set stubbornly.

"You do not mean that mein friend." He shook his head half amused, half mournful.

"Maybe not. But what am I supposed to know? Logan," She called the last over her shoulder after giving the teleporter a weary smile. "fight with me." It wasn't a question or a demand. It was almost a plea.

"What?" He raised an amused, frowning eyebrow at her.

"You're the only one I'm not afraid to kill." She said with a shrug, offering the sitting man her hands.

Victor growled and Logan shook his head, rubbing his neck. "I don't think that's such a good idea kid, besides, there's no room, and you'd better save your energy for later. You're gonna need it one way or another."

The mood darkened and Liadan agreed and went to sit by Victor.

……………….

**AN- Stayed home sick today (it was senior skip day too) so I don't know if these make as much sense as I think they do. Review or message me ok? Suggestions are always welcome. **

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Chap 10

**AN-Is this the end?! Review!**

She was talking with the other teens, her friends, they were joking around and trying to lighten the mood but that was a pretty hard task considering where they were flying.

Mags and Myst were giggling off in their corner as well. The runt looked pissed but like he was holding on to his leash. _Try and be a _bit_ more secretive ya asses._ Victor shook his head.

"We love what you've done with your hair" Magneto and Mystique giggled like school girls.

The poison kid started to take off her glove looking like murder itself and Victor chuckled. _Good girl, see your time with the runt's built you a bit of a backbone. This could get funny. Awe, stupid pansy boyfriend's stopping my show. Wait till he figures out she smells like she's a whole lot sweeter on Wolverine than Popsicle. _His grin froze though when he noticed _his_ girl getting up from his side.

She strode over to where her friend stood and took a similar stance, with one hip jutted out and her head held high.

"Gotta say I'm digging the new wrinkles too, I always was one for how much character they give." She smiled poisonously at Magneto before turning to Mystique. "And I always have loved scars, they tell such great stories, I'm glad you decided to keep yours." She said sickeningly sweet to one of the deadliest bitches she'd ever meet. Waiting for one of them to make a move.

Victor suppressed a giggle. The Sabertooth did not giggle at a battle of bitchy, childish, veiled insults. But it was funny. Then he noted the look in Myst's eyes. He really didn't want to have to save Liadan from her today, he had other work to do, and he _really_ didn't want to let Liadan take care of it herself, even if she did have an accelerated healing factor.

"Little one. I want you." He said simply. He seemed unable to form complete sentences when he was with her, but he didn't care. It's not like he'd been reciting poetry for his last few lives.

Liadan growled and cracked her neck. Her eyes were blazing and her fists were clenched. Her whole body was tensed for a fight but she'd drop it for Victor. Getting to know him was more important than thrashing some frenemies right now. Besides, she didn't actually have to fight that skank on Liberty Island, but she saw Logan do it, and that bitch could move.

"You've been hanging out with Wolverine too much." John laughed at her antics.

"Was that supposed to be a growl kid?" Logan asked with a smirk and upraised eyebrow as he thumped her lightly on the shoulder in passing. "It was cute," he laughed. "and I don't say that about everything."

"Hardy Har." She glared at the boys then smacked John in the stomach and jumped on Logan's back. "Now what do you say?" She asked prodding John with her foot.

"Liadan…"Logan warned just as Victor was about to say the same thing.

"What? Go put me down by Victor, this jet is too small to kill you in and I don't want to ruin my favourite Hello Kitty night gown.

_Ugh, Hello Kitty? You want a girl who wears a favourite Hello Kitty night gown? I mean yeah she looks sexy as hell in it, and it hardly covers anything but-she needs to cover up._

Logan raised an 'I'm-not-finding-this-funny' eyebrow and dumped her in the nearest chair.

"You have legs." He said. She just stuck her tongue out and jumped over another seat, narrowly avoiding smacking Bobby in the face and flashing the entire jet before gracefully turning into her seat next to Victor, her skirt twirling and settling artistically around her.

"What _are _you?" Victor rumbled quietly to her.

"I dunno." She answered lightly. "A fairy and a multi-sided-dichotomy" She smiled and offered her face up to be kissed.

……………….

**AN-nope not the end 'cause I need to re-watch the damn scenes aka the end of the first movie, however the end should be coming soon. Will it be the end of Liadan and Victor's saga though, that is the question. I have a few one-shot-ish type scenes that I want to write eventually, but I might be persuaded to write them into actual story form…hint hint review review. Anyway….thank you for reading, and please give me any feedback or whatnot you feel necessary.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap

Chap. 11

**AN-Ha ha anyone notice I wrote 'damn chapters' instead of **_**dam chapters**_** yeah my little joke…only not. Anyway, here goes;**

**Oh, haven't really read through this one yet either soo…any thing I should look at? Send me a message.**

The mood had changed rapidly. Everyone was almost instantly more serious than earlier.

_I guess this is battle mode._Thought Liadan from her perch on Victor's lap. "Hey, wait a minute!" She called with a frown. "Sabertooth, Wolverine, Mystique, Magneto, Storm, hell, even Rogue, Iceman and Pyro!! I want a cool, random ass name too!"

Victor _almost _snorted. _She what? God this girl's fantastic. She made Mags gape! HA!_

Everyone was torn between amusement and confusion. Some-ok just Logan and Victor-were more amused than others.

"A name kid?"

"What sorta name are ya after little one?"

"Well," Liadan looked up at him. "I can't let everyone call me little one, and it does seem just a bit inappropriate for deadly missions…"She smirked slightly.

"Hmm…" Rumbled Victor with an uncharacteristic half-smile on his face.

"Hey! What's wrong with 'fairy-girl'?" Called John from further down the jet.

"Oh, but my dear boy," Liadan mimicked his pompous English accent. "That's _your_ name for me. How could I _ever_ allow another to call me 'fairy-girl'?"

Rogue chuckled and Bobby shook his head smiling. John was dieing of laughter.

"I like 'Mine'." Victor growled down at her-in a sexy way.

"Well so do I but if we have everyone calling me 'Victor's' then someone will hear your name."

"They already know my name little one." He smirked back down at her. But their playful banter faded to something else. The smile on Liadan's face fell as she contemplated what lay ahead.

The fear seeped into her heart and her stomach cramped uncomfortably. Victor could smell the change as it happened and he noted the tears that formed in her now wide eyes with the closest thing to panic he'd admit to feeling.

"Liadan," he dropped his voice, unsure of what he should do.

"'m sorry," She blinked rapidly trying to disperse the salty liquid, she shook her head, trying to deny what she felt. "I just-fuck I don't know."

"Liadan," Victor took a deep breath and jumped off of the deep end. "I will never let anything happen to you. You are _mine_. And I will never let you go." He spoke with such conviction it nearly scared her. "Even after this, when you go back to school, I'm not gonna let you go."

"Back to school?"

"You gotta finish school little one. But yeah. You're not gonna get away from me that easy." He smiled and she kissed his chin. "I'll be back for you. You are _mine_. Never forget that."

A tear fell down her cheek and he kissed it away.

"I won't." She whispered back. Then frowned a little. "But what does that mean though?"

"It means just that. You belong to me." He stated simply. Determined.

"And you belong to whom exactly?" She asked.

"I don't belong to anyone." Victor said almost fiercely.

"Then how can you say I'm yours? I don't belong to anyone who doesn't belong to me just the same." Now it was Liadan's turn to be adamant.

"Fine." Victor growled a not so nice growl this time, then looked around to make sure no one was watching. Logan was talking to Jean, but looking at Rogue who was holding gloved hands with Bobby. John was talking to Magneto, who was deferring to Mystique. Storm was in the Captain's seat talking tactic with the other Xavier's adults and the new blue one.

"We are together in this. No one touches you but me. I don't touch anyone else but you."

"What about me touching other people, or you getting touched by someone else?"

"No."

"No?" She was leading him on deliberately. She wanted the terms of their relationship. She wanted to know where they stood together.

"You will touch no one but me, and no one touches me but you. Got it? We are together, you are _mine_." His eyes were dark and his chest rumbled at the thought of her hands on anyone else. Anyone else's lips on her's.

"Then we agree. And I am, completely yours." Liadan whispered up at him and then gently bit his chin.

………………

The show of submission and animal instincts nearly gave him a heart attack-or…something else. He had to gulp, get himself under control fast to keep from tearing that ridiculously sexy Hello Kitty chemise right off of her and taking her in front of everyone.

He had to stop thinking about how she wasn't _really_ his until…well until she was. He had to stop thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen to her out there. It really was doing something to him that he wasn't ready for. And he really had to stop thinking of how damn badly he wanted her!!

_Ah shit!_ He thought as she stretched back, instinctively offering herself to his mercy. _She's giving me her neck-get a hold of yourself man! She's just a girl. She can't-shit she can't! She's MINE!_

He growled and brought her closer to his chest, attacking her mouth with his own. His lips and tongue and teeth everywhere, dominating her.

He _needed_ to have her. And he didn't care anymore who knew his weakness. She would become his strength. He would _never_ let anything touch her. And as soon as she was done with that stupid schooling-hey someone had to educate their cubs about school stuff- he would come back and take her for his own. She would belong to him, and he would start his life over.

"You're MINE!" He growled against her neck before he marked her as his own.

Her gasped moan ended in a whimper of pain and delight. She knew it now, as she dug her nails into his shoulders and arched her back, pressing herself into him as hard and intimate as she could. "Yours Victor." She gasped as he pulled away from her neck, a bit of blood on his lips. "Yours." She breathed, and he took her mouth again, sealing their bond.

……………….

**AN-so there should only be one or two more chapters left. Tell me what you think. Still major props to Jinx for reviewing regularly, I really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Chap 12

**AN-I think I'll edit this tomorrow, but I wanted to post it tonight. Here it is, the longest chapter yet and still not the end!**

Storm was explaining the holographic map of the base at Alkali Lake.

_So basically, get in, flip switch, get kids, get out. Got it. _Liadan thought to herself. She was standing a lot closer to Victor than she would have normally been-which is saying something, since she's been glued to him since they were reunited. The air inside the jet was so thick with tension it was almost suffocating. The X-Team was already suited up, and Liadan was wearing a spare pair of Storm's boots they had found. They were a bit big, and she stuffed the toes with toilet paper, but they would be better than her bare feet in the snow.

It was decided that Mystique would go in first, to "flip the switch" as Liadan called it, so the rest of the team, and Brotherhood, could get in. The X-Men would search for the children, while Magneto and Mystique did whatever it was they would do. That left Sabertooth and Liadan who couldn't decide between Fae or Maeve, to patrol, and take down as many guards as they could.

"I don't think Liadan should be doing this." Jean said to Storm and Logan as the holographic map faded away.

"I don't like it either." Ororo replied. Logan just grunted and glared.

"Perhaps ve should-" Started Kurt, but Liadan left Victor's immediate brooding vicinity to interrupt them.

"No. You guys need to stop. These are my peers." She said simply. Victor slowly stalked up to her side. "And I will do what I can. Remember, I can mess with the guards and they can't really hurt me. So let me do what I can. If worse comes to worse and push comes to gunshots, you have to admit you could really use another person who can't die."

"We don't have to like it. But I still think…maybe we should call your mother." Storm obviously didn't think that as a seventeen year old fae, Liadan was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Would you rather we wasted time to check if it's ok for me to live my life with my mom, or we just go and save the others and shut this thing down?" The teen put her hand on her hip, and set her jaw. "You cannot tell me you chose the former. Can we go now?"

……………

The snow was deep, but Victor walked in front of her, cutting a path so she could follow in his wake.

"You need better clothes." He rumbled discontentedly back to her.

"Yeah and these bastards need to not attack my school while I'm going to bed." She panted back with a wry smile.

He did some sort of man huff-grunt back to show his agreement and distaste. He had wanted her to wear his duster but it was ridiculously too big for her. Instead, just before they left the other teens on the jet, he took off his long-sleeved, hand-made leather jerkin style shirt and handed it over to her with the command to put it on. The gesture nearly made her melt with joy, and the sight of her man topless nearly made her melt with something else entirely.

"But won't you get cold?" She asked while snaking her hands over his torso, smiling softly at the fine golden cords of silk brushing her palms. She rejoiced in every moment they had to spend smooshed so closely together.

"I still have my jacket. And I'll be fine. But I'm not lettin' my girl go cold." He growl/purred at her sexily. "Now come on. Arms up." He didn't ask and she didn't care, she complied quickly with a small grin and allowed him to pull his shirt onto her,

They snuck in with the X-Men and Nightcrawler, with Magneto, Liadan, and Jean centered more toward the middle of the group.

"Mr. Lensherr, why are you in the middle?" Liadan asked before the light bulb switched on. "Oh! Like with Rogue. Gottcha." She teased half playful. Hey the mood had to be lightened somehow.

"This is not the time my dear." He replied coolly with a hint of his condescending smile. And indeed it wasn't. They had met back up with Mystique and discovered where the children were.

"Where's Logan?" Liadan asked from the monitor room, looking around for her friend.

"He's gone." Jean replied, a little more mournfully than proper.

"Shit." Victor snapped to no one.

From there everything moved so fast. Storm and Nightcrawler went for the children, Cyclops attacked Jean. Then Magneto and Mystique branched off and left Sabertooth and Liadan alone to roam the halls.

"Why'd you cuss at Logan?" She asked him quietly as they crept through the halls, trying to make their way to where Storm and Kurt went for the kids.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I cuss a lot little one. I don't mean any disrespect, but you're just gonna have to get used to it." Then he turned to keep going. "I'm sure I'll cuss at him a lot. The runt and I don't exactly have the best track record in the end."

"What d'you mean?" Now it was Liadan's turn to stop and look at him.

Victor sighed. "I don't think he even remembers it, but we used to work together."

"Really?" Liadan was shocked. _But it makes sense. Victor was pre-prejudiced and Logan doesn't seem to like him, he really doesn't have much of a reason unless they did...hmmm._

"Yeah, military in Canada a long time ago. No shh. I think we're getting close, and I don't want anyone to hear you." He pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed her hard, actually letting her feel some of the fear he harboured for her. When they broke apart they looked at each other with such passion Liadan felt the very air would combust.

She gave him a curt nod and followed him out toward were his nose and instincts were leading them.

"Oh wait a sec!" Liadan called softly but excited. She put her hand to the wall. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

She opened herself to the power and let everything that was connected to the concrete of the dam flow in and around her. She couldn't figure out what the other members of the Brotherhood were up to but it seemed that Jean and Scott were fine. The Professor was in some sort of trance but in good health, and Storm and Kurt had the children not too far from where Liadan and her man stood.

"Uh oh." She caught a glimpse of Logan in her astral searchings-if that's what she did, she still didn't really get her powers and the professor was in no place to answer her questions right now.

"Something bad's happening with Logan! We have to go-that bitch!" Some woman was attacking her friend quite viciously.

"What?" Victor's eyes quickly darkened and he went immediately to Sabertooth mode.

"Logan's fighting someone and I think it's a distraction. I can't really tell, but it feels wrong."

"He's only fighting one person, you said female? He'll be fine, let's get those kids out of here."

………….

Liadan was worrying about way too many things at once. So she just followed Victor's lead. The Sabertooth knew what he was doing and was taking extra precautions so as not to put his girl in any more danger than she insisted in being in.

The first set of guards they came across Liadan had felt through the walls, so they had advanced warning. Victor had made her hide in a doorway while he took care of them as effectively as he could.

_Shit, I really didn't want her to have to see that._

_Damn…Victor just killed those soldiers…stop thinking about it! Adrenaline, come back!_

The second group Victor scented just before they turned the corner.

"Liadan! Hang back!" He ordered before jumping to protect what was his.

He was so graceful and so powerful. Liadan was entranced by his deadly dance. Two necks snapped before guns were drawn. But blood was drawn before the first shots had a chance to ring out. Victor slashed through a man's neck with his claws to keep him from advancing. He had really wanted to keep things as clean as possible for Liadan's sake, but the soldiers weren't playing that game. Soon bullets ripped through the air. And Liadan was following orders, she really had hardly fought at all, just pushed the men back towards Victor's sphere of destruction. She would have felt pity for them, had they not been involved in this whole ordeal. So far they had both avoided injury but it didn't seem like that would be the case for long, there had to be at least ten men in the group Victor was almost single handedly fighting off.

Victor had taken out at least four when one soldier stepped back and took aim. Liadan saw with a sudden chill how he raised the semi-automatic to his shoulder and started to set his sights on Victor's head.

"Victor! No!" She shouted, running forward to prevent the monstrosity from happening. Her shriek was shrill and panicked. Victor quickly dispatched the man who stood closest to him and swung around to see what was happening.

His blood turned to ice. Liadan had tackled the soldier and was now grappling on the cold, grey concrete in an ever widening pool of crimson. He ripped through three more men in an attempt to get closer to her. He couldn't see who was the worse for wear with all of the blood, so he did something he couldn't remember doing in a long time.

_God, please not her!_ He screamed in his mind, a roar of rage and fear erupting from his mouth.

The few remaining men were closing in on the pair who were tearing at each other on the floor.

"Get away from my Mate!!" Victor roared loud enough to bring down mountains. He surged forward and ripped the last men to shreds in no time. He turned to the tangle on the ground with blood dripping down his front. He never was one to mind if work turned messy. "Liadan!"

……….

Her hands were slick with blood and her body burned and gently buzzed from the healing it was automatically performing. The man was much taller and much stronger, and definitely more trained than she was, but she refused to let that stop her. Victor was in trouble, and she wouldn't be able to live without him again now that she knew how much he meant to her. She fought with a blind fury she didn't realize she could feel, biting and clawing anything that felt vulnerable. But the soldier had the upper hand. His blows felt like they came from a sledge hammer, and he soon had her underneath him.

"Get away from my Mate!!" Victor was roaring like an enormous lion. _At least he is alright now._ She thought as she tried hopelessly to flip her enemy over. _Please God let him be alright._

"Liadan!" He was still shouting which meant he was still ok.

"You picked the wrong couple fuck-ass!" She grunted into his face just as she loosened a rather large and wickedly sharp curved knife from the man's leg holster. She had finally gained the angle she needed and rolled him over with her knee in his groin. "Victor do we need him?!" She shouted quickly.

"Fuckin' mutie bitch! You aint worth shit!" The soldier tried to spit at her, but it ended up on his own face.

"No." He answered slightly dazed.

"'kay." She grunted again and grabbed the nameless solder's hair and ripped the knife across his throat.

………

Victor was stunned and Liadan was in battle mode. She had shut down any emotion that would compromise her situation. "Let's move." She said it as an order as she climbed off of the still bleeding body of her first kill, wiping the knife on the soldier's pant leg.

Victor was afraid she'd break down if he said anything, but he was more afraid that she was already broken.

"Liadan, that was your first." He said quietly as he quickened his pace to walk abreast with her.

"I know, but I really don't think it's a good idea to process it right now. We can do that after the mission. Let's get everyone home safe first. Then I can fall apart. Ok?" She was so cool and so precise, but the last question came out a little shaky.

"Don't worry little one. It was necessary."

"Hell yes it was necessary!" She cried. "That bastard would have killed you! And me! And any other mutant he had the chance to.

Let's just get out of here. His blood smells like shit, and I want to go home and get a shower and go to sleep."

…………

They had regrouped for the most part. Magneto had called Victor on his communicator and told him that he and Mystique were out. Victor told them he'd meet up with them at the base later.

"Ok. We're all here right? Let's get home." Storm rallied the children.

"Where's Logan?" Liadan asked for the second time that day.

Everyone looked around, like they expected him to just come strolling out of the john at any minute.

She sighed and put her hand against the wall again. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pushed down the feelings she had spinning around in her head.

"Oh my God!" She breathed and snapped her eyes open.

"What is it?" Victor was by her side in a heart beat.

"Something is wrong with the dam. We have to get out of here right now!" She called to the group. Then more quietly to Victor and the other adults added; "There's so much pressure. I think it's going to blow."

"This way!" Scott Called to the group, marching ahead to lead them to safety.

"Trust me; you don't want to go that way." Logan appeared just as the huge doors to the spillway shut in their faces. "Follow me." He took off jogging and everyone followed, the professor with Storm and Kurt in the front, Victor and Liadan in the back.

Her feet got heavier with each step and her eyes started to get glazed. Victor's heart pounded painfully and his gut clenched when he looked down at her.

"Little one!" His worry was only evident to Liadan. "What's wrong?"

"The pressure." She said weakly, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "It hurts. It hurts so badly."

Victor's face paled as he pulled his life into his arms. He didn't think he'd make it without her.

"Just hold on little one. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You are mine. I-" He cut himself off and kissed her. He kissed her with such feeling her tears started to fall double time. She was falling apart in his arms, so he simply picked her up and ran.

He ran until they were outside in the clean air staring at where the helicopters _were_ parked.

"The helicopters were right here!" Logan raged. But the jet crash landed not too far away.

Liadan was almost unconscious and Victor was sick with worry.

"Oh God! Put me down Victor!" She spoke with such urgency he didn't wait but swiftly swung her to the powdery ground where she promptly doubled over and emptied her stomach.

"Liadan, little one, what can I do?" He asked helplessly as he knelt beside her and put a large warn hand on her back.

"'m sorry! It's just all too much." She nearly sobbed into the snow, finally allowing the last section of her life to surface.

"Don't apologize Liadan." Victor rubbed her back, and brushed her hair from her face. "Most people wouldn't have been able to go as far as you did to make their friend's lives better. Most people wouldn't even go that far to make their _own_ lives better. Darlin', I am _so_ proud of you."

"I think I just need to cry a little bit." She smiled weakly up at him.

Victor gulped, gathering his strength. "Come 'ere." He motioned to her, then gathered her in his lap in the fresh snow away from the others and her mess. "You need to cry, then you'll cry, but I won't let you go." He held her from the world, fiercely protecting her from anything and everything. He rocked her gently and soothed her, rubbing her back and brushing down her long hair as she wept for everything, her face buried in his neck.

**AN-Ok I'm almost positive there is only one more chapter to this story! This chapter was the longest yet, I'm pretty sure. I hope you enjoy it…I've never written any sort of intense fighting type scene so even though it doesn't really go into detail, I hope it all make sense. I'm also a little out of it because of this cold I have so some things might be a little strange. Please feel free to message me or review me about it, it will save me a lot of time when I'm going back through this.**

**Thanks for reading so far, as I said, there should only be one more chapter to go!**

**Review with how you think I should end it because I want it to go one way, but I know it will work better for the story if I go another…cryptic. Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	13. The last one!

Chap 13

Chap 13

**AN-Just so you know, Victor Creed does not have Genital Herpes or any other form of STDs. He can't, he's like a vampire…only not. Sorta.**

**The last chapter!! I'll edit later but I was distracted by my friend while writing it so it might be a bit sketchy. 3**

Everything was a blur. Liadan hardly remembered anything that happened. She must have been in shock. The dam had burst, Victor had carried her shaking form into the jet, Jean had sacrificed herself for them all _why couldn't she have done it from the jet?!_ And Logan had cried. Victor was actually dealing with a crying woman, and well, and she had partially dozed through the debriefing. Her mother had been almost hysterical but was busy with the other kids. After a quick reunion they said they'd talk in the morning.

"Liadan," The professor put his hand on her knee, snapping her from her daze on Victor's lap. "You did very well today. I want you to eat some dinner, go take a shower, change and go to bed. I want you to take the week off of classes, but I don't want you to withdraw again. It is not healthy, and we miss you."

She nodded unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Now Mr. Creed, will you be requiring a room?" Xavier asked with his professional mask.

Liadan looked up at him, and her heart leapt to her throat. Would he stay?

"I can't stay long Xavier, but a room for the night would be great." He had his own professional mask up, but his was almost scary.

Her heart stopped beating for a second. _Of course he's not going to stay. He's a grown man and he doesn't need you. Honestly Liadan, who did you think you were kidding? _ She berated herself.

……………….

"Now Mr. Creed, will you be requiring a room?" The old man was just as professional as he'd always been. His girl looked up at him, but he had to follow through with the plan. He couldn't stay here with her, and he couldn't take her with him, not yet.

Without looking at his new purpose in life he replied; "I can't stay long Xavier, but a room for the night would be great." He had to keep control. He would only stay the one night, tell Liadan the plan, then leave. She had to finish school before she had to deal with his shit, and he definitely had some shit to take care of before he could take her out of school.

He could smell the change as soon as it happened and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd really hurt her. But she just didn't know, couldn't understand yet. He'd explain later, but now he couldn't look weak in front of the X-Losers.

He shifted uncomfortably, almost dislodging his girl from her perch. His heart felt like he was at the bottom of the Hudson.

_When is this debriefing _OVER_!_

…………….

"Alright little one," He lead her into his designated room. "get washed up, I'll be back in a couple minutes." He ushered her to his connected bath. The suite was spacious and he almost didn't know what to do with all the room. He'd been living rough for the past few years, and had almost forgotten luxury. But with this decadent little morsel at his side he could think of a few things to do in the space.

_Remember the plan! Get a hold of yourself. _ He had to physically shake himself to rid the images from his mind. He hoped to God she didn't look down now, he didn't think he had the strength to deal with explaining his raging…erection._ Now, go get her some food. She won't go hungry while you're around. _He puffed himself up and left her to bathe. _ Maybe the runt'll let me use his shower; I don't wanna come back to her as grubby as I left._

"You do stink." She told herself as she morosely peeled her filthy clothes off and stepped into the shower that was as hot as she could get it.

The steam filled her lungs and the hot water scalded her skin as streams of filth snaked down her body and through the drain. A tear crept down her chin and she turned her face to the stream.

_Come on girl! You knew it was too good. You said you'd take what you could get, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Besides, you don't even know him!! Calm down it's just the stress and adrenaline, you can't feel so strongly about him. You don't even know him, calm down._

…………….

Victor grabbed a quick shower in the locker room instead of trying to talk to an emotionally unstable Wolverine. Then he left for the kitchen. He could smell Gwynne in there along with a chicken soup and he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone.

He came through the door to find his mate's mother sitting at the bar, looking haggard into a bowl of chunky soup. He took a deep breath. Meeting the parents was not something he had _ever_ thought about.

"So, you're the one?" Gwynne raised an eyebrow the same was Liadan did.

"Yeah, ahem. Yes Ms. Black, I'm Victor Creed and I uh, I have claimed your daughter."

"You've claimed her?" That brow rose like there was no limit. Then she took a breath and fixed him in her gaze. "I assume that's a feral thing?"

He cleared his throat again, he was on shaky ground and he knew it, but who the hell was this, this _woman_ who thought she could judge him? He was his mate's mother, so he would show her every respect, but _nothing_ would keep him from Liadan, and woe to the person who tried.

"Yes, I have claimed her as my mate. And Liadan has accepted." Victor was in business mode, but without the intent of blood. "She will finish up as much schooling as the two of you deem desirable, and then she will formally become my mate."

"So what are you saying? After school you'll marry her? No funny business until then? Or just keep off your back until she's old enough for you?" Gwynne was tired and strained, and her baby was growing up differently then anyone she knew of so she was kind of at her wits end. If that made her a little snappy to the most dangerous man she'd ever met, she didn't care. No one would take her baby who didn't deserve her, even if Liadan thought it was the best choice. For all Gwynne knew, she was pressured into the agreement or thought she loved him because he healed like she did.

Victor had to suppress a growl. If he weren't trying to show his mate's mother the utmost respect he'd already have cowed her. "No." He snapped. "Liadan is perfect as she is. And I'm not promising I won't touch her, but I am trying to wait until she's done with school. I have some things to clear up and take care of before we do anything, but I'm not gonna wait for ever. She is mine, and I will have her. I'm just giving you some time to adjust." He ground out from where he stood by the stove. His eyes had darkened but he was trying really hard not to let her get to him.

Gwynne just nodded. "I will talk to my daughter in the morning. But for now, ok."

"Good. Is this soup for everyone?"

"Yeah." Gwynne said with a confused frown that reminded him of her daughter.

"Good. Liadan's got to be starving, I'm gonna take some up to her." And with that he piled a tray with food and left for their room almost whistling from the joy of having her near him.

……………..

When he entered his room he was assaulted by the smell of her pain and tears. He set the food down quickly taking another scent. There was no blood, but he jumped over the king sized bed in his rush to get to her. Flinging open the bathroom door, he saw her silhouette crumple to the floor behind the shower curtain, and he heard her sob.

"Liadan?!" He was breathing hard and his pupils had dilated, almost tuning his eyes entirely black. He rushed to her and grabbed a towel with his left hand as he tore the plastic curtain from the rod with his right. "What's wrong?" He asked her as gently as his panic would allow as he turned the water off and wrapped her in the bath sheet, trying not to look at anything but her face.

She hiccupped. "It's nothing." She shook in his outstretched arms. "It must just be left over shock or something." Her teeth were chattering, and her speech was disjointed and slurred. But Victor knew better, this was something else entirely, and he did not like it.

"Come 'ere." He pulled her safe into his arms. "What's wrong little one?" He asked softly.

"I told you, nothing!" She was irrationally angry. Getting angry so she would stop crying.

"Liadan," He growled, shaking her, but not too hard. He didn't want to hurt her, but she would _not_ lie to him. "what is this about?"

"YOU!!" She let out a tortured scream. She would not cry for him. "You!" Too late, tears rolled down her cheeks, hopefully she could pass them off as tears of rage, and they were partially.

"What?!" He pulled back, taken aback.

"You! You say all this shit, and then you just ignore it! You're just leaving and…you're an asshole."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I'm leaving so I don't fuck up your life."

"Maybe I want you to fuck up my life! Did you ever ask me?!" She was just pulling shit out of her ass at this point. She had to get mad, she couldn't allow him to see her weak, he was too strong. He could just walk away? Well she could too, but she would at least yell at him first. And it was true. She didn't care if he fucked up her life, she just wanted him in it.

He was silent for a moment. Eyes wide, pupils huge, sweating. He finally got it, remembered he needed to tell her the plan. He needed to get her on board with this.

"Liadan, baby…little one, listen to me. You. Are. My. _MATE._ I will _never_ leave you. I mate for life." He was staring into her eyes so intensely…He _had_ to make her understand. "I told you, you need to finish school. I want you to do what you want with your life, and I need to take care of some things before I take you home. But I _will_ be back for you. And soon. I will not wait long for you Liadan. I…" He gulped and took a deep breath. "I need you. And…I want you. Ok?"

Her chest was heaving. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't process this. _Victor Creed_ told her he _needed_ her? That he _wanted _her? She was hyperventilating. She didn't want him to leave but if he'd be back…She would wait happily. …Well maybe not happily…

Her scared frown made him want to kiss her problems away. But he was afraid of where he would take this.

"We are together. You are mine. I am yours." He admitted, trying to make her see. "Don't you get it little one?" His low rumbling growl started in his chest. "We are bound together, and you won't ever be able to get rid of me." He was trying to make her smile.

She was pressed against him, her bones had melted and she was putty in his hands. He kissed her hair and she nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't mean to get mad…I just couldn't…I want you too. I don't know were I'd be without you." A few tears leaked from her eyes again. She had just been up and down too many times in the past couple months. "I'm sorry, I'm ridiculously emotional right now." She laughed weakly up at him.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm…sorry too." It was like he was speaking a foreign language. But he meant it. "Now get some clothes on, 'n let's go to bed." He rumbled down at her with a smile, raising to go back to the bedroom and offering her his hands.

……………

They sat on the bed, eating to cooled soup happily together. She was still in the towel, her hair curling down her back, and snaking around her arms. He marveled at her beauty. She was his and it swelled his heart.

He was sitting next to her, managing to make sweats look manly and high-class. And he was hers and she was his. She nearly died from the pleasure.

They spoke of nothing and everything. Their lives and their futures. Sitting close, afraid to lose their new found intimacy (they'd really not known each other long. But they would be together for quite some while. Turns out Victor was almost two hundred.).

"Let's get to bed little one." Victor rumbled and smiled at his mate when she yawned for the billionth time.

"Mmmhmm. She smiled back up at him sleepily.

"Now go get some clothes on little one." He stood and started to clear away their dinner things.

"Hun-uh." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" He turned back to her, shocked.

"I don't wanna." She grinned and started to pull back his covers, her bath sheet slipping.

"Liadan, I don't think that you…uh…cover yourself!" He covered his eyes but peeked through his fingers. "Little one, I don't think you understand how hard it is to hold onto my control when you're like this." He turned his back on her and started doing that weird uncomfortable jiggling thing.

"I think I kinda do." She giggled. Yeah it ruined the moment but she couldn't help it. She never said she'd wait until marriage, but she did say she was going to wait him. They would be together for the rest of their lives, and she knew it. She trusted him.

"I won't press you if…you know you don't want to or what ever, but…I really…I want you Victor. I need you. I'll wait if I have to but I really don't want to." She was suddenly serious.

"Liadan…are you sure?"

"No, I mean of course I'm scared but, I really want you."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but…Victor…I..." She knew she had to say it soon. She realized when she made the decision to kill the soldier.

"I…"Victor psyched himself up. He had to say it. "I have to say it Liadan," He took a deep breath. "Iloveyou."

He froze and she almost died a little death.

"Victor," She sat up a bit more, her towel dropping a bit more. "You need to know how happy you make me. I love you too. So much."

He let out a groan, his purring, growling, rumble building deep in his chest.

"I'm not gonna say it often, but I love you Liadan." He stalked to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

She gloried in his bare chest, her entire body tingling at the prospect of his body on hers.

"I know, you'll probably get sick of me saying it, but it's true, I do love you Victor." He was working on his draw string. _Why had he even tied it?_

"I doubt that little one. Say it." He pulled the coverings back slowly tugging at the bath sheet.

"I love you Victor." She breathed while his magnificent naked body covered hers.

**AN-Sorry cut it off. I figure you can figure it out for yourself…:) Thanks for sticking with it. This was my first attempt at an actual story and I appreciate that you read it. Please tell me what you think. And tell me if you want more. I'm planning a different story right now so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thank you and please review!**

**Much, much love!!**

**Ceilidh**


	14. encore!

Chap 14

Chap 14

**AN-so my friends back home in the real world wanted an encore. A sort of 'morning after' that and some people wanted…Ahem…more in the Liadan and Victor department. Hee hee! :) **

Victor woke up with a strange feeling; contentment. That was strange. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he wasn't on guard, he couldn't remember when he was last this happy, this at peace.

She was curled on her side, pressed against him. He was fit to her like a perfect puzzle piece, his huge paw engulfing her breast.

Last night had been incredible. He had tried to hold onto his control. He wanted everything to be special for her. Victor hadn't meant to do more than just actually _sleep_ with her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, how much he loved and trusted her. But her scent and her willingness was too much for him to resist. Well…he supposed there's more than one way to show her how much she meant to him.

And that's exactly what he did.

……………….

His mouth was a delicious brand on her skin, his tongue burnt a searing trail. His hands were hard and demanding, but also sweet and gentle. He tried to go slowly, but she was demanding him just as much as he was demanding her.

"Victor," She panted "I need you. Please." She didn't exactly know what she was begging for and she didn't care as long as she got it.

She was rubbing herself on the thigh he had between her legs, breathing already short and uneven. Their mouths and tongues tangled in a battle for closeness. His hands were everywhere, and then she let out a strangled gasp when his roving fingers found their way to unexplored territory.

She was so hot, and so wet. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she just wanted him closer, as close as she could get him.

He didn't want to hurt her. He toyed with her, trying to prepare her for what _had_ to be done.

She gasped and arched into him when he slid a finger inside her. It wasn't as if she had never felt anything down there, but to feel _him_ was something else entirely. She would never be able to go back to being single again. Not that she wanted to.

"Victor…Please!!" She nearly screamed, almost forgetting they were in her school and her mom was in the same building.

"Not yet little one. I wanna feel you first." He rumbled into her neck, his fingers pumping and twisting torturously sweet.

"Aww! I-ah! Please Victor!"

"No, not yet baby. Come on Liadan, come for me." He purred with a grin she didn't see because her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was thrown back. One hand digging into his shoulder, the other bracing herself against the oaken headboard.

It didn't take long for her to do just that. She screamed a moan like she never had before, he rubbed her down through her orgasm.

He tried to give her a few minutes to recoup, but she started to come back much quicker than he expected her to.

"Victor…My love, that was…" She started to giggle a little, panting and clutching him to her. "Fantastic." She turned serious and sought out his eyes; "I still love you, you know." Her eyes were twinkling, and she tried to make him see she was still with him.

She started to kiss him. Randomly, his mouth, his neck, his chin, his chest, her mouth claiming him, and offering herself to him as completely as she could. She was rewarded by the rumble in his chest. And the increased pressure on her thigh.

"Liadan…slow down." He chuckled and pulled back off of her, suddenly serious. "I won't put you at risk little one." He climbed off of the bed, and crossed to the chair in the corner where he had put his jacket and things. She was confused until he pulled out a little foil packet.

"Oooh, gottcha." She scooted back against the pillows. "I understand." She smiled at him from the tangled sheets. "But what _do_ you think of kids someday?"

He started to slowly stalk back to the bed. A growl clawing up his throat. "Mate, yes. Cubs someday. Right now…I can't even think about it. But yes…The idea of you with my children…" He shook his head. And sat down beside her, kissing her so sweetly she felt like she could fly.

………..

"This is going to hurt Liadan. I can't stop that." He warned her from between her legs. His fingers were dancing on her flesh again, probing and stretching, but he stopped before she exploded again.

"I know. Please." She panted into his neck.

Then he slid in the tip. She held her breath. "I can still stop now little one." He grunted.

"No. Don't stop please. Let go, please Victor. Take me." She breathed. "Make me yours." That's all it took.

He groaned and thrust into her, tearing through her innocence. She bucked and let out a strangled scream.

"Are you alright mate?" he froze inside of her. She nodded, but neither moved for a moment.

"I'm alright now." She smiled at him, glowing from inside.

He kissed her. "I love you." He whispered, then started to slowly move inside of his world.

Her tentative responses and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth spurred him on until he set a grueling pace.

A pressure grew inside of her until she felt she couldn't handle it any longer.

"Let go Liadan." He growled, purring. _He_ couldn't hold on much longer. "Come for me. I want to feel it."

She didn't need his permission, but his voice, growling in her ear and the rumbling in his chest vibrating into her body helped to push her over the edge. She exploded into a billion pieces that were all collected in his arms. She clung to him, still shaking.

He stopped for a moment while she collected herself. But he could _not_ wait for long.

"Damn you're magnificent." She kissed his neck.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her, dieing for another go.

"Amazing." She purred and bit his chin and he lost control.

"Good." He groaned and pulled himself almost completely out of her only to thrust into her as far as he could.

This time when she flew off the edge he was right there with her, roaring into the air as she screamed into his pillow.

"I love you Liadan." He held her as they drifted to sleep.

………………….

She woke that morning feeling…like she had to pee. And it was hot! She grunted and tried to roll over but was stuck. Then it all came rushing back to her and she grinned so hard it hurt.

"Mmmm. Victor, sweetheart. You gotta get off me." She tried to push him off, but it just wasn't working.

"Not a chance little one." He did that sexy purring growl.

"Mmngh, it's not like I wanna leave, but I _have_ _to_ pee." She playfully pushed him with her foot. It was still early, the sun hadn't even thought of rising yet.

"Fine." He grumbled with a sexy leer. "But get back here soon. I have to leave today and I'm not done with you yet."

……………

"Damn." She chuckled a bit as she slid back into bed.

"Hunh?" Victor grunted, throwing an arm back around her, pulling her closer.

"You sure do know what you're doing." She wiggled her backside into his crotch. She sighed "Feel the buuurn, hurt soo good."

He suddenly felt bad. Guilty for hurting her, and guilty wasn't something he was used to.

"I'm sorry Liadan." He gulped, preparing himself for goodbye.

"What for?! You cannot seriously be apologizing for that!?" She twisted her neck painfully to look at him; he was holding her still. "Victor," She looked into his eyes and put her hand on his face. "Victor, I love you. And I'm sorry if you regret it, but I will _never _regret what we did last night. Not even close."

"You aren't sorry?" He asked her. Hope swelling in his heart.

"No!" She cried. "I would never be sorry about that." She kissed him, gently nibbling his bottom lip. "I still love you Victor, I always will."

"Thank you." He pulled away a little so she could stop straining her neck. He didn't want her to see the strange moisture in his eyes.

They laid together, glorying in each other's presence.

"Well, if you aren't sorry, then I am definitely not. I love you little one, and I'm sorry I have to leave, but I am so glad you are mine before I leave."

"I will always be yours Victor." She purred-not quite like him-as she ran a hand down his thigh behind her.

He could smell the sudden increase in her scent, the arousal hitting him like a ton of bricks, but it was as welcome as a summer's breeze. Then her roaming hand found his hard member, and her petite fingers closed gently around him. He could have bucked right off of the bed.

"Liadan," He growled but was promptly interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Creed!" Gwynne's voice called through the thick door and shit! Victor never locked it last night…he was too distracted. "Open the door! Liadan's not in her-" She threw the door open and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her daughter in bed with Victor Creed. "Liadan?!" She gasped. It did not look like there were very many articles of clothing underneath those covers.

"Uh…um, morning mom." She hiked the sheet up a bit higher. "You met Victor last night." She blushed crimson.

"Liadan Scarlett Violet Anne Black what do you think you're doing?"

"Um…waking up…?"She had no idea where to go from here. And Victor was not helping. He seemed as if he was frozen. He took a deep breath when Gwynne opened the door and he hadn't let it out yet. But he didn't like accusatory uncomfortable silences.

"I told you last night I would try, but I made no promises." He was polite and professional. He had pulled the covers up to cover them both decently but he wrapped his arm possessively around her shoulders. Her mother would just have to learn that her daughter was now his mate.

"Well, she's almost an adult. Liadan I trust you to make your own choices. But if I find out you hurt my daughter," Gwynne was resigned but fierce. "I'll figure out just how you can be killed." She turned to walk away but turned back just before the door was shut. "Please tell me you're using protection." She paused but didn't really wait for an answer before adding; "And we'll talk later." Before leaving them alone together to-she hoped to God-get dressed.

"Welcome to the family Mr. Creed." She giggled and squirmed around to bury her face in his chest.

"Kiss me mate." He put a finger under her chin and kissed her with a smile that made her toes curl.

**AN-Alright now **_**this **_**should be the end! I really do want to start my other story now, another take on a typical Sabertooth romance. This time instead of an accepting mother, there's an annoying overbearing father!! Lol anyway…**

**Yeah it was…interesting to say the least-to write this chapter. Hope it turned out alright and not confusing!! :)**

**Lol, it's been fun. Review if you want anything else…wink wink hint hint. **

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


End file.
